Where'd You Come From?
by k-girl45
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I've got some other stories coming soon,though.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey peoples! This is my first fan fiction ever, so please review! This story is kind of inspired by my best friend, because our friendship evolved from her tripping down the stairs. XD

IMPORTANT-I MADE A CHANGE TO THE STORY: SAKURA IS A FRESHMAN.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd be rich….which I'm not, so….

WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM

She knew she had never seen him before, she would have remembered such red hair, almost the color of blood. He had slightly tanned skin, hinting to her that he'd vacationed somewhere hot during the summer, just as she had. He seemed to be a year or 2 older than was beautiful, in an almost gothic, deadly sort of way. With teal colored eyes. And try as he might, she could still see the carefully hidden emotions in those gorgeous orbs .Everything about him radiated power and dominance, from the way his large hands had wrapped protectively around her waist, to his arrogant stance, to the cold look he had given her.

WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM

"Ms. Haruno!" Sakura jumped, startled out of her daydream.

"Y-Yes?" The pink haired girl stuttered out.

"What is the answer to the problem on the overhead?" Her 6th period teacher Asuma ground out, irritated.

"M is equal to ½, and b is equal to 2."Asuma then continued to go and pick on someone else for an answer to the next question. Of course the teachers would try and actually _teach_ on the first day back to the torture place they call school.

Sakura slowly drowned out his voice and went back to her daydreams of the boy she'd met today, trying to preserve his handsome face. She might not see him too often.

_**6:54 a.m.**_

_Sakura hurriedly dried herself off -throwing the towel into the basket in her bathroom-as she came from a longer-than-she-meant-for-it-to-be- shower._

_She pulled out a matching set of purple underwear from her drawer, and then continued to search for a suitable outfit._

_**6:59 a.m.**_

_Finally, Sakura was dressed in a plain red tee with a white Aeropostale jacket over it. Next came a pair of skinny jeans, white flip flops, and a red ribbon. The pinkette checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure her hair was ok._

_Hurrying of the door, making sure she locked it, she got in her sleek black Dodge Charger and then, she was off to her second year at Phoenix High School._

_**7:09 a.m.**_

_Sakura rushed into the building of her school, she only had 3 minutes before she was late for her first day of high school!_

_She went up the steps, taking them two at a time. So distracted with the possibility of being late, she slipped on the edge of a step, her foot not quite making it._

_Her heart stopped beating._

_Time seemed to freeze as she fell in mid-air._

_The girl never noticed the red-head who had been slowly climbing up the stairs, definitely not as concerned as she was about being late to class._

_He was the one who had stopped her from falling, and this was the beginning of their relationship._

_Thanks for Gaara's fast reflexes; he was able to catch the falling girl. His hand tightly wrapped around her waist, the other one gripping the railing nearest to him, making sure he didn't slip and fall with her._

_Sakura was trying to calm her breathing, still in shock at what had almost just happened._

"_You ok?" Gaara asked._

"_Yeah…"Sakura turned around to look into his icy eyes. She blushed a little, noticing how he squeezed her slightly. _

'She's cute.' Gaara thought, noticing her blush.

"_Thanks for saving me." She smiled shyly._

"_Hn, just try not to fall down any more stairs, ok?" He pulled away from her. He shoved his hands into pants, and started to walk away._

"_OK." She replied quietly._

"_Rhetorical question."He stated, not looking back. Sakura's cheeks turned an even brighter color._

Sakura then realized she didn't even know her savior's name. What a pity.

**BAH-RING!**

WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM

Sakura quickly grabbed her binder, and quickly walked out of the door with a sigh of relief. She turned right and tried to dodge other people in her way. Sakura walked down the stairs to basement where her Creative Writing class was.

She stopped to get a drink from the water fountain. After getting a nice long drink, she started to straighten and continue on her way, and then a flash of red had her letting out a stifled gasp.

_Could that be him?_

She searched for the flash of red again, and when she found it her face broke into a wide smile. It was him, and he was walking right into her Creative Writing class. The pinkette's heart beat quickened.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to find Naruto coming through the door to her left.

"Naruto!" She walked up to the energetic blonde and hugged him. They broke away after awhile and walked into class together.

"You have a nice summer?" Naruto asked, kissing her on the forehead. Sakura grinned.

"Definitely! You?" She replied.

"Yeah, it was kind of boring though." Naruto shrugged and they parted ways to go to their seats.

Gaara silently watched their interaction.

Once Sakura was safely in her seat, she allowed herself to scan the room for his messy red hair.

She found it at the back of the class near a window. He was staring right at her. She blushed and hurriedly turned her eyes to another place.

Maybe she should go talk to him. The worst he could do was ignoring her. She looked toward the door. Kakashi probably wouldn't be here for awhile. Sakura tried to calm her beating heart. Taking a deep breath, she stood up.

_This is it._

WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM WHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM

She stopped thinking as she walked over to Gaara's row and sat down in the seat to the front of him. The boy turned to look at her as she sat.

"Hey, um…" Sakura stumbled through her words.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her.

Sakura gained confidence and continued through her little speech. "Well, earlier... you walked away so quickly that I didn't get to ask you your name. So….um, what is it?"

The red head smirked and retorted," Don't you know it's impolite to just ask someone their name without introducing yourself?" Sakura's eye twitched. _I can just tell this guy is gonna be irritating. _

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Gaara Sabaku."

"You wanna be friends?" Gaara blinked, taken aback.

"_What?"_

"I said do. You. Want. To. Be. Friends?" She repeated, slowing down her words. Gaara shrugged.

"Um, sure. Just know that whatever kind of crack you must be smoking works too well." Sakura simply smiled brightly and walked away.

_She did it. She could now officially walk up to him and talk about nothing, if she wanted to. This also meant he could talk to her about anything._

'_Weird girl.' _Gaara thought. Suddenly, he stiffened. He saw a spiky blond head out of his peripheral.

_It's that dumbass blond kid again! _He lowered his head, wishing he could go incognito. The blonde was walking towards him.

_Maybe I can escape before it's too late._

"Hey, your that Gaara kid!" The blond said, walking towards him.

_Damn, what's with all these freshman smoking pot? You'd think they'd wait until they were at least sophomores._


	2. How to Save a Life

(ACTUALLY IMPORTANT) AN: I just realized I made a mistake of Sakura having a car and driving, even though she's only a freshman. So, my excuse for that'll be: She's driving illegally. (Someone's a rebel!)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, man!

As it turns out, the Creative Writing teacher hadn't even bothered to show up for class that day. Needless to say, almost everyone was up out of their seats, doing things that should be illegal. ¼ of the class had left to roam the halls and visit their friends in other classes. Sakura was one of the people that roamed the halls to get familiar with the school, hoping a teacher didn't find her, but not really caring if one did. For the second time that day, she let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of her first day at high school.

~**~WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?~**~

She ran to catch up with Gaara as he swiftly walked out of the school building.

"Hey! Where ya going?" She asked.

"Home, like a normal person." He retorted, giving her a strange look. She responded with a quiet "oh". They walked in silence, listening only to the sound of other tires screeching as kids began to leave the parking lot in their cars. Sakura was grateful albeit surprised when Gaara broke the tense (well to her at least) silence and said

"You're a freshman right?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Just making sure, I knew I'd never seen you before." He replied coolly.

"What are you?" The girl asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation going. This guy obviously didn't like to talk much and she wanted to know as much about him as possible. He seemed like an interesting person.

"I'm a wooden puppet, but someday I want to be a _real_ boy!" Gaara said sarcastically.

_Did I say interesting, I meant __**aggravating**_. She thought blandly. Sighing, she tried to clarify herself. "I meant-" The boy cut her off. "I know what you meant. I'm a sophomore. There's this wonderful thing called sarcasm, if we're going to be friends," He added air quotes to the word friends, "you should know that I use it a lot."

"So I've noticed." They finally reached the row were their cars were located, both being careful to avoid getting ran over by other reckless teen drivers, who were already on their phones, texting or eating whilst driving.

"It's an accident waiting to happen." Gaara muttered darkly. Sakura was thinking the same thing.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Sakura said happily, receiving a grunt of response from her companion. She turned and got into her car, cranking the AC up as far as it could go. Stupid global warming. And then she was on her way home. As she drove, the pink haired girl thought about her first day again. All in all, it had been a good day. She had made some new friends, and caught up with a bunch of her old ones from middle school. Sakura turned into her driveway and parked the car. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped into the beautifully decorated two story house. Sometimes it was really depressing to come home at the end of every day with no one to talk to.

_What to do, what to do…._

She walked upstairs to her room, and stripped. She looked through her drawer for her lime green swim suit. Quickly grabbing a towel, her IPod nano dock, and some sunscreen she headed out of her back door to the pool. She could definitely use a swim.

She walked to the garage to grab her inflatable blue chair. She remembered how her brother had bought it unexpectedly for her one day, joking that it would be an OK way for her to waste her time when she was bored. Sakura really knew that he had done it because he knew she'd been stressed because of final exams. He'd always been that way, helping others. If only she knew where he was right now she wouldn't be so worried. What if he died and she never knew? Sakura shook her head, she couldn't think that way. She sighed and sat down with her feet in the pool, and pulled the deflated chair into her lap so she could blow it up.

_Even after all he's done, I can't think badly of him. No matter what, I'll always think of him as my __onii__-san. _

5 minutes of huffing and puffing later, Sakura was safely in her chair in the pool listening to 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

Sakura silently cried, desperately wishing she had someone who actually cared about her. Truth was, no one cared. The Terrible Truth. No one loved her, at least, everyone who had was dead and gone. Sakura had learned to accept it. She sobbed and wondered how long it would take for someone to notice she was absent from school. 3 days and the teachers might begin to wonder. Maybe someone would come to her house after a week or so. The puddle of blood her dead body was in would start to leak through the ceiling and drip on the kitchen floor. The gun still in her hand, with glazed over eyes.

_STOP IT!_

She relaxed her breathing, and tried to bottle up her emotions again. This always happened.

30 minutes later, Sakura had calmed herself down. She was back in her room and had changed into a short jean skirt, a black halter top, and black flip flops. She applied some lipgloss and checked to make sure no one would notice that she was crying. She pulled out her red and black Samsung Intensity and called one person who would make her feel better.

"_Hello, un?"_ She relaxed immediately hearing his deep masculine voice.

"Hey, it's Sakura. Can I come over tonight?" She asked.

"_Sure, babe. What time?" He responded._

"Is now ok?" There was a short pause. She fidgeted, nervously waiting for his response.

"_Of course. You know you're always welcome. Just give me an extra ten minutes."_

She sighed and said, "Thanks Dei .Seen you soon."

"No problem, kitten. Later." She hung up her phone, smiling at his many nicknames for her.

Exactly ten minutes later, Sakura was pulling out driveway on her way to his house. He was 18 and lived alone.

Deidara would never know that just by answering his phone that day, he had saved Sakura's life.


	3. For Your Entertainment

AN: Hey people, I'm back and I've got a plan….ok, actually I don't. -_-" **Anyways, in a spur of the moment decision, I decided to incorporate some DeiSaku into the story, and now I can't decide whether I really want this to be a GaaSaku or something else entirely. So, there will be a poll in the reviews**.

Choose _**A**_ for Gaara.

Choose _**B **_for Sasuke.

Choose _**C**_ for Deidara.

Choose _**D**_ for something else and tell me what character you want.

WARNING: LEMON AHEAD

~**~WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?~**~

Sakura hopped out of her Dodge Charger, but not before checking her face in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. Walking around to the back seat, she pulled out a drawstring Converse bag. She slowly walked up the driveway, her flip-flops smacking against the pavement. As she got to the door, she quickly pulled the key Deidara had given to her from her pocket and quickly unlocked the door. Her pulse quickened as she thought of the excitement to come. "Deidara?" She called out. There was a moment of silence. There was a creak of the floor above her.

'_So that's where he's hiding.'_

She walked carefully up the steps and down the long hallway. There was a sign on the second door on the right that read, "WARNING: I SLEEP IN THE NUDE". She knew this was Deidara's room, she been here many times before. With her hand on the door knob, she paused in hesitation-as she had always done-, and then opened the door.

What she saw made her drop the bag in her hand, amusement filling in her eyes.

Deidara's room had two windows: one facing the east and one facing the south. Since the sun rises in the east, the room was usually bright, a dark contrast against the colors of the blonde's room, which was forest green and black. Tonight though, the room was completely dark, save for two lights, coming from two corners. The lights were pointed towards the bed, where Deidara laid completely naked, save for a fluffy blue robe, which was untied. He held a delicious looking strawberry in his hand that was halfway to his open mouth, and a white bowl next to him. Now, what made her laugh was the fact that there was a Playboy magazine in front of him; his ocean blue eyes were wide and completely focused on her. All in all, he looked like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar right before dinner.

"Were you going to start without me?" She asked, a fake pout on her pink lips.

Deidara threw the magazine on the nightstand next to the bed and replied playfully, "Of _course_ not!"

Sauntering over to the bed and sitting in his lap, she eyed the strawberry bowl. Picking up the last strawberry from the bowl, she proceeded to eat it.

"What's with the strawberries?" She asked innocently.

"Um, well, they were for later but I got a little hungry waiting here, and the strawberries just looked _really_ good." He shrugged and smiled handsomely, a rare blush coloring his tanned cheeks.

_He's so adorable._

When she voiced this however, Deidara certainly wasn't entertained by the thought. "I'm not adorable." He huffed.

"Ok well, you're cute." Sakura smirked at the evil glint that entered Deidara's eye at her statement. He roughly pulled her under him, shedding the soft robe, and revealing his tan, muscular body. "I'll show you _cute, _little girl." And then, his warm soft lips were crushing hers. Sakura moaned as his wet tongue entered her mouth.

~~START OF LEMON~~

Sakura had had a special kind of relationship with Deidara since she was 12. She had met him at Sasuke's house one day when they'd been working on a project together. That same day, Itachi was having a few of his friends over and when Sakura had gone down to the kitchen, Deidara had been sitting at the counter, sipping on some Red Bull. After teasing her for awhile, he'd backed her up against the refrigerator and swiftly stole her first kiss. Two days later, she met him in the hallway and he led her to an empty classroom, where they made out for a good 10 minutes. Slowly, they became close and exactly one year later, he took her virginity. Ever since then, they'd been friends with benefits, even though Deidara often fucked her while he was still in a relationship with other girls. When she'd asked him why he did, he simply shrugged and said that she was special and those other girls were only practice. Sakura would smile and then hug him.

The feeling of Deidara's hand slipping into her panties pulled Sakura from her reverie. He pushed two fingers inside her, and smirked, pleased with the blush that spread over her face. He quickly pumped them. "Ah, faster, Dei-kun!" He complied and then finger-fucked her in a scissoring motion. Sakura's left hand was clenched in the dark green sheets, the other tangled in Deidara's hair as he bent it down to use his tongue to play with her clit. He felt her womanhood start to pulse and clench; she was about to come. Pulling his fingers out-and smirking at her irritated face- he said, "Get on your hands and knees." Sakura quickly got into position, giving Deidara a full view of her dripping wet pussy. Deidara leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to fuck you." He rubbed his dick along her slit, teasing her. Sakura simply moaned in response. Not needing further permission from her, he quickly slid his large cock deep into her and started to thrust at a fast, merciless pace, and admired the way her breasts bounced every time he jostled her with a hard thrust. He wrapped his hand around her hair, the other was squeezing her tiny waist, sure to leave a bruise in its wake. Sakura finally got her sweet release, screaming his name as her juices rushed out of her and wet his dick. Unable to hold herself up any longer, her arms collapsed and she laid her head on a nearby pillow, moaning out unintelligible words. Deidara just pumped his hips viciously, creating a wet, smacking sound with each thrust.

"Ngh, you like that, baby?" He groaned out. Sakura screamed out yes. "I'm gonna give you something better in a minute." A few thrusts later, he finally came, slipping his hot seed inside her. He pulled out and shifted, reaching for a clear bottle that the pinkette had never seen before. The word _Climax_ was printed on it, giving her a hint as to what it was for. By the time Sakura realized what exactly the lube was for, the blonde was already pushing his large dick through the ring of muscle in her ass. She gasped and let out a shriek of pain at the intrusion, tears forming in her eyes. This was her first anal, and Deidara didn't even ask if she wanted it there. He was such a bastard sometimes. "Just relax, it'll feel good soon." He placed both hands on each cheek of her ass, and pushed deeper, pumping slowly. "Take it. You know you've always wanted me to do this." Slowly, the pain morphed into pleasure as he continued. Seeing that she was no longer in pain, he started to go faster. "Mmm, you love my hard dick fucking you in your tight ass, don't you?" Sakura was so caught up in the pleasure; she barely noticed he was talking. When she didn't reply, he smacked her on her ass and said "Don't you?" Once again, she screamed yes in pleasure, although she had no idea what he was talking about. Deidara reached his hand around and pinched her clit, Sakura screamed and came the second time that day. The blonde joined her in ecstasy soon afterwards. He pulled and collapsed next to her, both of them sweating and breathing heavily. "You're a sex god." Sakura managed. "Yeah, I know." Deidara said breathlessly.

~~END OF LEMON~~

After they had both calmed down considerably, they took a shower together, not that they got much washing done, considering the fact that there was a attractive, naked member of the opposite sex in the same vicinity. They both toweled off afterwards and Sakura went downstairs to cook up something for both of them to eat, Deidara stripped the bed of its sheets and replaced them with fresh ones. About 30 minutes later, he came down to the smell of hamburger meat. "Tacos?" He said as he eyed the taco shells in the oven. "Yep." When Sakura wasn't looking, he made sure to sneak and eat some of the meat with a spoon. Unfortunately, the petite girl turned around before he could scamper away.

"Deidara, you pig!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she popped him on the arm with a wooden spoon she had just retrieved from the drawer.

"What?" He replied with a innocent look upon his handsome face. "You do it all the time!" He retorted, his gaze turning accusatory.

Sakura, not to be deterred, shot back," That's just because I'm the cook, I need to taste the food to make sure it'll be ok."

With sarcasm heavy in his husky voice, he replied "Sure, honey bunches of oats, whatever helps you sleep at night." This argument continued all throughout the early dinner, until Sakura gave up and they went to watch a movie. For the rest of the day, they sat together, talking, watching TV, and occasionally making out, wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms.


	4. Topic of Deletion

AN: I'm **really **leaning towards deleting this story. I have absolutely no idea what I want to make this story into and it's just become a jumbled mess of what was supposed to be a GaaSaku story. So….there's like a 90 percent chance I'll delete this by Monday. Sorry. I WILL, however, be posting a new story very soon, but I want to make sure I have a plot and couple ready so that I know exactly what I want to do.


End file.
